Joe Strong
) |gender=*Male |status = *Immortal |cause of death= |species= *Angel (Fallen) |residence=*Midnight, TX (Formerly) |job=*Strong Angel Tattoo |family=*Chuy Strong † (Husband) |affiliation= |first= *''Pilot'' |last=*''Yasss, Queen'' |played by= *Jason Lewis}} Joseph "Joe" Strong is an angel in Midnight, Texas. He is an easygoing, talented tattoo artist with a strong moral compass. Joe currently lives with his husband, Chuy and their dog. He has been living among men for a millennia, awaiting for the fulfillment of the the prophecy to stop the apocalypse. Character Description Unbenownst to his neighbors, Joe is an angel who has been on Earth for a millenia. He lives in hiding with his husband, Chuy, and watches for the arrival of the One who can save Midnight from the great evil that threatens humanity.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Joe is an angel who has been on Earth for millennia. He lives with his half-demon husband, Chuy, and together they run Strong Angel.Midnight, Texas - NBC - Joe Strong Backstory A millennia ago, Joe and his mentor, Bowie, vanquished demons together. With the opening of the veil, nothing was left in its wake but smoldering flames and arid land. Bowie stood atop a hill, and she celebrated their victory. There was no better feeling to Bowie than having slaughtered demons. However, Joe wasn't quite sure of how he felt, though he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as his mentor. She had been fighting demons for millennia. The first time was always difficult, but after doing it an efficient amount of times, he'll gain skills and confidence. Only then will their task of killing demons become more pleasurable. The group that they had just killed out of the veil were rough, but Joe handled them bravely. He appreciated Bowie saying so. While this was their first battle together, it wasn't their last. Centuries later, Joe first saw Chuy at a marketplace, haggling with some pretty sketchy silk road traders. Chuy wanted a porcelain, but he left after they asked for more than he had. However, that did not stop the traders from attacking Chuy, and taking all he had. Luckily, Joe intervened, spreading his wings, and scaring the traders off. He saw Chuy bleeding black blood as he helped him up, which is a trait commonly associated with demons. They not only beat Chuy, they also stole his sandals. Joe wondered why he didn't just tear them apart. Chuy told him that maybe they needed the sandals more than he did. That was the moment that everything changed for Joe. Bowie had always told him that angels were superior, and that demons were evil, furthermore, the killing of demons was a service. Chuy disproved all of this. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, In To Witch Hell and Back, In I Put a Spell On You, In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, In No More Mr. Nice Kai, In Resting Witch Face, In Patience is a Virtue, In Yasss, Queen, Personality Skills Joe possesses the skills of a standard angel in Midnight, Texas, such as immortality and flight. Joe has been an angel for 1000 years. He has been shown to grow large white wings from his back on several instances and soar the sky. However, Chuy typically warns him against doing so. Appearances Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Strong Family